February 10
February 10 is the 41th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 324 days (325 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1962 - A spy exchange takes place between the Russian spy Rudolf Abel and downed by the Russians Gary Powers . ** 1993 - Short but intense fire breaks out in the Basilica of Saint Servatius in Grimbergen . * Crime and security ** 2014 - The mortal remains of the Dutch Minister of State Els Borst found at her home in Bilthoven . Research shows that it has been brought to life by a crime on 8 February. * Economy ** 2009 - In the Netherlands, the Postbank to exist and renamed ING Bank . * Media ** 1941 - The first edition of Het Parool appears. ** 1942 - Glenn Miller receives the first official gold sales record of more than a million. ** 1947 - Creation NRU , precursor of the NTS . ** 1959 - Princess Wilhelmina publishes her autobiography ' Lonely, but not alone . " * War ** 1258 - Mongols destroy Baghdad and take the city are slain in which 800,000 civilians. ** 1933 - A direct hit from a Dornier flying boat makes in Street Sunda an end to a five-day mutiny on the Dutch cruiser The Seven Provinces . * Politics ** 1931 - New Delhi , the capital of India . ** 1947 - The Allies sign in Paris the Paris Peace with Romania , Italy , Hungary , Bulgaria and Finland . ** 1995 - Latvia joined the Council of Europe . ** 2014 - The body of the Dutch former minister Els Borst found in her home in Bilthoven . Research shows that she probably was killed. * Religion ** 1962 - The US State Georgia , North Carolina and South Carolina are split off from the Archdiocese of Baltimore and formed into an independent Roman Catholic archdiocese in the Archdiocese of Atlanta and the Diocese of Savannah in Georgia, the Diocese of Raleigh in North Carolina and the Diocese of Charleston in South Carolina. * Sport ** 1930 - The first self-contained world championship hockey extends Canada the world by Germany in the final in Berlin by defeating 6-1. ** 1946 - The Argentina national football team won for the eighth time in the Copa América , winning in the final match 2-0 to Brazil . ** 1992 - Jim Courier solves Stefan Edberg after 22 weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals , but the American must relinquish that position after six weeks off the Swede. ** 1996 - Chess computer Deep Blue defeats the Russian Garry Kasparov for the first time. ** 2006 - Opening Winter Olympics in Turin . ** 2008 - At the world championships all-round skating in Berlin is Sven Kramer as a year earlier world champion. Paulien van Deutekom win the title at the women. ** 2014 - At the Winter Olympics in Sochi wins Michel Mulder , the first Dutchman in history, gold in the 500 meter speed skating . He remains compatriot Jan Smeekens twelve thousandth of a second before.Mulders twin brother Ronald wins the bronze. * Science and Technology ** 1667 - Nicolas Steno published his first suspicion that fossils are the remains of extinct species. ** 1863 - Alanson Crane obtains patent for the fire extinguisher . ** 2005 - World premiere of the prototype of the 'Formula Zero' kart on the AutoRAI in Amsterdam , a kart that runs on fuel cells and hydrogen . ** 2009 - First recorded collision of two satellites. The Kosmos 2251 and Iridium 33 are destroyed by the collision. Born * 1637 - Catherine Henriette of Nassau , daughter of Governor Frederick Henry and Amalia van Solms (deceased in 1708 ) * 1776 - Hijbo Everdes de Boer , Dutch military (deceased in 1838 ) * 1839 - Max Rooses , Flemish writer and Freemason (deceased in 1914 ) * 1848 - Anna Boch , Belgian painter (deceased in 1936 ) * 1859 - French Coeckelbergs , Flemish writer (deceased in 1918 ) * 1881 - Ken McArthur , South African athlete (deceased in 1960 ) * 1882 - Carolus Poma , Belgian politician (deceased in 1962 ) * 1889 - Cor Ruys , Dutch actor, comedian and theater director (deceased in 1952 ) * 1890 - Boris Pasternak , Russian writer and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1960 ) * 1892 - Günther Blumentritt , German General (deceased in 1967 ) * 1894 - Harold Macmillan , British Prime Minister (deceased in 1986 ) * 1896 - John Harding , British marshal (deceased in 1989 ) * 1896 - Eugene Rellum , Surinamese poet (deceased in 1989 ) * 1898 - Bertolt Brecht , (East) German poet (drama), writer and theater director (deceased in 1956 ) * 1900 - Jac. of Hattum , Dutch writer (deceased in 1981 ) * 1901 - Cor Kieboom , Dutch chairman of Feyenoord (deceased in 1982 ) * 1902 - Walter Brattain , American physics and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1987 ) * 1903 - Matthias Sindelar , Austrian footballer (deceased in 1939 ) * 1906 - Walraven van Hall , Dutch banker, resistance fighter (deceased in 1945 ) * 1906 - Erik Rhodes , American actor (deceased in 1990 ) * 1910 - Dominique Pire , Belgian dominican priest and Nobel Laureate (deceased in 1969 ) * 1917 - Henri Halberstadt , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1943 ) * 1917 - Danny Kladis , American race car driver (deceased in 2009 ) * 1919 - Eddie Johnson , American race car driver (deceased in 1974 ) * 1920 - Henry Drogt , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1944 ) * 1920 - Max Hamburger , Jewish-Dutch psychiatrist and resistance fighter (deceased in 2012 ) * 1923 - Chang Cheh , Chinese director (deceased in 2002 ) * 1923 - Theo Fitzau , (East) German race car driver (deceased in 1982 ) * 1923 - Cesare Siepi , Italian opera singer (deceased in 2001 ) * 1924 - Anton Heyboer , Dutch painter and etcher (deceased in 2005 ) * 1927 - Jakov Lind , Jewish-Austrian-British writer, painter, film director and actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 1929 - Jerry Goldsmith , American composer of film music (deceased in 2004 ) * 1929 - Henk Heidweiller , Surinamese diplomat and politician (deceased in 1989 ) * 1933 - Piet van der Kuil , Dutch footballer * 1935 - Ben Steneker , Dutch country singer * 1936 - Sigi Wolf , Surinam and theologian Surinamist (deceased in 2008 ) * 1937 - Roberta Flack , American singer * 1938 - Georgi Vajner , Russian writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1939 - Emilio Alvarez , Uruguayan footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1939 - Jan Wauters , Belgian sportswriter (deceased in 2010 ) * 1940 - Kenny Rankin , American jazz singer and composer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1941 - Carry-Ann Tjong-Ayong , Surinamese-Dutch writer * 1943 - Karl Kodat , Austrian footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1944 - Peter Allen , Australian songwriter, singer and entertainer (deceased in 1992 ) * 1944 - Sylvia Tóth , Dutch businesswoman * 1946 - Ray Mielczarek , Welsh footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1947 - Chris Ethridge , American bassist and member of The Flying Burrito Brothers (deceased in 2012 ) * 1950 - Mark Spitz , American swimmer * 1952 - Carla Beurskens , Dutch athlete * 1952 - Jan Keizer , Dutch pianist and accordionist * 1955 - Greg Norman , Australian golfer * 1958 - Kim Andersen , Danish cyclist * 1961 - Tapio Korjus , Finnish athlete * 1961 - Alexander Payne , American film director * 1962 - Cliff Burton , American bassist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1962 - Els De Temmerman , Flemish journalist * 1962 - Pieter Jan Leeuwerink , Dutch volleyball (deceased in 2004 ) * 1962 - Wouter Vandenhaute , Belgian journalist and broadcaster * 1963 - Philip Glenister , British actor * 1963 - Harris Huizingh , Dutch footballer * 1963 - Paul de Krom , Dutch politician * 1965 - Dana Winner , Flemish singer * 1965 - Marjolein Macrander , Dutch actress * 1967 - Rini Coolen , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1967 - Laura Dern , American actress * 1967 - Jacky Durand , French cyclist * 1967 - Frank Steeghs , Dutch conductor and trumpeter * 1968 - Suzanne den Dulk , Dutch politician * 1969 - Jan Kees de Jager , Dutch economist and former minister * 1969 - Bart Leysen , Belgian cyclist * 1970 - Hywel Simons , British actor * 1972 - Pieter van der Kruk , Dutch athlete * 1973 - Gunn-Rita Dahle , Norwegian mountain biker and cyclist * 1974 - Elizabeth Banks , American actress * 1975 - Julian Thomas , Dutch singer * 1976 - Davy Gilles , Flemish actor and musical star * 1976 - Zaza Janashia Georgian footballer * 1976 - Vedran Runje , Croatian football goalkeeper * 1976 - Marcin Sapa , Polish cyclist * 1977 - Bakary Gassama , Gambian football referee * 1978 - Don Omar , Puerto Rican reggaeton artist * 1978 - Nahida Touhami , Algerian athlete * 1979 - Gabriella , Spanish footballer * 1979 - Joey Hand , American race car driver * 1980 - Enzo Maresca , Italian footballer * 1981 - Fränzi Aufdenblatten , Swiss alpineskiester * 1981 - The Rev , American drummer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1981 - Natasha St-Pier , Canadian singer * 1982 - Frank van Etten , Dutch singer * 1982 - Justin Gatlin , American athlete * 1982 - Cees Juffermans , Dutch short tracker and marathon skater * 1982 - Tarmo Neemelo , Estonian footballer * 1983 - Rosina Hodde , Dutch athlete * 1984 - Adnan Alisic , Dutch footballer * 1984 - Holly Crawford , Australian snowboarder * 1984 - Jemma Simpson , British athlete * 1986 - Radamel Falcao , Colombian footballer * 1986 - Yui Ichikawa , Japanese actress * 1986 - Viktor Troicki , Serbian tennis player * 1987 - Poli Genova , Bulgarian singer * 1987 - Fred Nolf , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1989 - Bashir Abdi , Somali-Belgian athlete * 1991 - Emma Roberts , American actress * 1992 - Pauline Ferrand-Prevot , French cyclist * 1992 - Kévin Mayer , French athlete * 1994 - Evelyn Insam , Italian ski jumper * 1994 - Alvin Daniels , French footballer Guyaans * 1995 - Tonya Schamp , Flemish singer * 1996 - Robert Vişoiu , Romanian car driver Deceased * 1162 - Baldwin III of Jerusalem (32), King of Jerusalem * 1280 - Margaret II, Countess of Flanders (77), Countess of Flanders and Hainaut * 1470 - Frederick II, Elector of Brandenburg (56), second son of Margrave Frederick I, Elector of Brandenburg * 1633 - Nathan Field (45), English playwright * 1722 - Bartholomew Roberts (40), English pirate * 1752 - Madame Princess Henriette of France (25), Princess of France * 1755 - Charles de Montesquieu (65), French philosopher * 1817 - Karl Theodor von Dalberg (73), Archbishop and Elector of Mainz, arch-chancellor of the Holy Roman Empire * 1822 - Albert Casimir, Duke of Teschen (83), Duke of Cieszyn and governor of the Southern Netherlands * 1829 - Pope Leo XII (Annibale della Genga), (68) * 1864 - William Henry Hunt (73), English painter * 1887 - Ellen Wood , English writer * 1891 - Sofia Kovalevskaya (41), Russian mathematician * 1912 - Joseph Lister (84), British surgeon * 1913 - Konstantinos Tsiklitiras (24), Greek athlete * 1923 - Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen (77), German physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 1932 - Edgar Wallace (56), English writer * 1939 - Pope Pius XI (Ambrogio Damiano Achille Ratti) (81) * 1957 - Laura Ingalls Wilder (90), American writer * 1960 - Aloysius Stepinac (61), Croatian archbishop and cardinal * 1962 - Eduard von Steiger (80), Swiss politician * 1963 - Louis Paulhan (79), French aviation pioneer * 1970 - George Kettmann Jr. (71), Dutch writer and publisher * 1974 - Cees de Lange (60), Dutch comedian, lecturer and presenter * 1979 - Edvard Kardelj (69), Slovenian politician and partisan * 1986 - Potsy Goacher (68), American race car driver * 1987 - Andy Linden (64), American race car driver * 1987 - Robert O'Brien (78), American race car driver * 1992 - Thomas Graftdijk (42), Dutch writer, poet and translator * 1992 - Wim Ramaker , Dutch omroepman, writer and poet (?) * 1993 - Gerard Buyl (72), Belgian cyclist * 1996 - Klaus-Dieter Seehaus (56), East German football player * 1998 - Pol Mara (77), Belgian painter, draftsman and lithographer * 1998 - Erich Mückenberger (87), East German politician * 2002 - Dave Van Ronk (65), American folk singer * 2003 - Curt Hennig (44), American professional wrestler * 2005 - Arthur Miller (89), American playwright * 2006 - Ibolya Csák (91), Hungarian athlete * 2006 - Juan Soriano (85), Mexican painter and sculptor * 2007 - Charles Walgreen jr. (100), American entrepreneur * 2008 - Ron Leavitt (60), American producer * 2008 - Chana Safrai (61) Israeli Orthodox Jewish judaïste * 2008 - Roy Scheider (75), American actor * 2009 - Carolyn George (80), American ballerina * 2009 - Berting Labra (75), Filipino actor * 2009 - John McGlinn (55), American conductor * 2009 - Antoine Vanhove (71), Belgian director of Club Brugge * 2009 - Sefafín Vásquez Elizalde (86), Mexican bishop * 2010 - Joseph Azran (68), Israeli chief rabbi and politician * 2012 - Adolfo Schwelm Cruz (88), Argentine racing driver * 2013 - Zhuang Zedong (72), Chinese table tennis player * 2014 - Gordon Harris (73), British footballer * 2014 - Shirley Temple (85), American actress and diplomat * 2015 - Karl Josef Becker (86), German priest, theologian and cardinal * 2015 - Paul Peeters (79), Belgian politician Celebration / commemoration * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Scholastica (Monte Cassino) († 543 ) - Remembrance ** Holy Austreberta (from Pavilly) († 704 ) ** Holy Charalampe (Saint Charalambos) († 203 ) ** Holy silvaan (Terracina) († 704 ) ** Holy Sura (Soteris) Dordrecht († 1320 ) ** Blessed Hugo (Fosses) († 1164 ) ** Blessed Aloysius Stepinac († 1960 ) ** Blessed Guilielmus of Maleval († 1157 ) * Trumma of Abercorn , Celtic Bishop († 700 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1940 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -7.9 ° C * 1958 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.5 ° C * 1929 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.4 ° C * 1914 - Highest maximum temperature 13.7 ° C * 1925 - Highest hourly average wind speed 20.1 m / s * 1940 - Longest sunshine duration 8.7 hours * 2005 - Longest rainfall duration 14.9 hours * 2005 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 19.6 mm * 1932 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 53% Belgium Record counts * 1855 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.4 ° C * 1899 - Highest mean daily temperature is 15.1 ° C. This is the hottest day ever in the month of February. * 1895 - Lowest minimum temperature -13 ° C * 1899 - Highest maximum temperature 18.3 ° C * 1881 - Top etmaalsom precipitation 18.6mm Extraordinary events * 1902 : 35 inches of snow in Uccle: thickest snow cover in the course of the century. * 1917 : Cold snap between January 20 and February 10: Uccle there are 22 successive ice days and the minimum temperature drops 17 times below -10 ° C. * 1946 : Wettest all February decades in Uccle: 96.5 mm rainfall. * 1958 : Maximum temperature to 16.2 ° C in Virton. * 2010 : Due to unexpected high snowfall in the morning there is 948 km traffic jam on Belgian roads. That's a record. Category:Date Category:February